New Rivals
by ardicollizer
Summary: setelah luffy mengalahkan blackbeard dan menjadi raja bajak laut, luffy bersama krunya pergi berencana ingin kembali ke east blue untuk menghadiri pernikahan shanks didesa fusha,tetapi ditengah jalan mereka mengalami suatu kejadian yg dimana mereka tidak dapat kembali dan hilang tanpa manakah mereka?BAD SUMMARY langsung eck it out !


New Rivals

Salam kenal semua,saya author baru disini dan ini fanfic pertama saya.

Selamat membaca

Disclaimer: semua tokoh didalam cerita adalah punya penulis aslinya

Dan saya hanya meminjamnya saja

Rate:untuk sementara T

Pair : ?

Warning:OOC,OC,Banyak

Chapter 1:Prolog

Luffy beserta krunya telah mencapai impian mereka masing masing yang dimana luffy menjadi raja bajak laut setelah dia menemukan dan mengalahkan blackbeard dengan menggunakan gear 5. Gear 5 adalah teknik terbaru luffy yang ia dapat setelah ia memfokuskan seluruh gear,mulai dari gear 2, gear 3, dan gear kekuatan mulai dari serangan,pertahanan ,dan focus luffy meningkat dari gear 5 ini yaitu tubuh luffy tidak membesar seperti gear 4 hanya terdapat tattoo seperti gear 4 dan mengeluarkan uap yang panas dari tubuhnya dan mempunyai serangan yang sangat ia mengalahkan blackbeard,harga buronan luffy meningkat drastic yang awalnya 500 juta berry menjadi 1,5 milyar berry.

Zoro menjadi seorang pendekar terhebat didunia setelah ia mengalahkan Mihawk dengan mengguakan kekuatan ashura yang tersegel di mata kirinya. Nami menggapai impiannya dengan membuat peta dunia dan dapat menciptakan wheater ball,dengan wheater ball ini nami dapat mengalahkan catarina devon yang merupakan salah satu kru blackbeard yang dijuluki demon woman atau wanita iblis.

Sanji menemukan all blue yang dimana all blue tercipta dari efek dari serangan luffy yang menggunakan gear 5 dan blackbeard yang menggunakan kekuatan gura gura o mi. dua kekuatan tersebut menghancurkan sebagian pulau raftel yang menghubungkan seluruh lautan mulai dari east blue,west blue,south blue,dan north blue. Seluruh lautan beserta isinya bercampur menjadi satu dan tercipta lah all blue.

Ussop menjadi seorang yg pemberani dan mendapatkan kekuatan baru yang ia dapat dari buah iblis fast fast fruit (author gak tau dalam bahasa jepang). Fast fast fruit adalah buah iblis type logia yang memberikan kekuatan kepada pemakannya berupa kekuatan berupa kecepatan yang melebihi cahaya dan memberikan penggunanya sebuah sejata yang berupa busur atau bow dan mempunyai anak panah yang tanpa batas. buah iblis tersebut ussop dapatkan dari pemberian aokiji yang aoikiji curi dari dari kapal blackbeard. Aoikiji berpura pura menjadi aliansi blackbeard hanya untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang kekuatan kru bajak laut blackbeard. Setelah informasi yg ia dapat dirasanya cukup dia segera kabur sambil membawa buah iblis fast fast dan diberikan kepada ussop lalu bergabung dengan bajak laut mugiwara untuk membantu mengalahkan bajak laut blackbeard. Chopper menjadi seorang dokter yang dapat menyembuhkan segala penyakit yang ada didunia.

Franky menjadi seorang tukang kayu yang membuat kapal impian dan terkuat sampai diraftel,franky menemukan sebuah alat yang dapat menyimpan sinar matahari menjadi sumber tenaga yang dapat digunakan untuk menghasilkan lisrik dan ia merombak thousand sunny yang awalnya menggunakan tenaga cola menjadi kapal kapal bertenaga surya atau matahari pertama di dunia.

Nico robin menjadi orang pertama yang memecahkan misteri abad kekosongan atau abad yang hilang dan menunjukan jalan menuju ke pulau raftel. setelah sampai di pulau raftel robin menemukan seseorang yang mengenal ibunya yaitu nico Olivia dan orang yang mengenal ibunya yg bukan tak lain adalah ayahnya yang bernama Jack .ayah robin adalah seorrag penduduk asli pulau raftel yang merupakan salah satu kru bajak laut gol D roger. sebelum gol d roger merkrut jack, ia sudah menikah dengan nico olivia. ketika gol d roger merekrut jack, Olivia dalam keadaan mengandung robin dan berjanji akan kembali lagi ke ohara untuk menjemput Olivia dan anaknya robin. namun ketika ia mau mejemput Olivia dan anakya, ia mendengar berita bahwa pulau yang ditinggali oleh istrinya dihancurkan oleh pemerintah dunia menggunakan buster call dan dia frustasi dan mencoba untuk bunuh diri tetapi aksinya digagalkan oleh salah satu teman seperjuangannya yang bernama silver ryleight di pulau sabaody. setelah jack dirawat oleh ryleight selama 1 tahun di sabaody,ia memutuskan untuk pulang kekampung halamanya di raftel dan tinggal disana

Brook yang dapat betemu lagi dengan laboon setelah seluruh lautan menjadi satu dan laboon membantu kru mugiwara melawan salah satu kru terbesar black beard yang ada. dilaut yaitu sanjuan wolf (bener gak tulisannya).brook juga mempunyai kekuatan baru yaitu dapat mengendalikan tubuh seseorang dangan cara merasuki tubuh lawannya dan yang uniknya musuhnya dapat berbicara seperti biasa akan tetapi ia tidak dapat mengontrol tubuhnya. Anggota ke 9 dan ke 10 luffy adalah jinbei dan aokij + Boa hancock yang sudah menikah dengan kapten kita yang tak lain adalah luffy. jd secara otomatis kru mugiwara menjadi 12 plus dengan luffy

Tbc

sorry endnya gantung n wordnya dikit senpai n para senpai pasti kepengen tahu bagai mana luffy yang notabane tidak tahu tentang cinta melamar seorang Boa Hancock kan? nanti saya berikan sedikit flashback di chapter kedepannya

sedikit info bounty dan kekuatan kru mugiwara setelah mengalahkan black beard dan marine:

 **Kapten(Monkey D Luffy)**

 **Bounty:$1,5 milyar berry**

 **Buah iblis:Gomu Gomu no mi**

 **Type:Paramecia**

 **Kekuatan:Gear 2, Gear 3, Gear 4, Gear 5, dan trio haki**

 **Kelemahan:Benda tajam dan Benda panas**

 **Pasangan:Boa Hancock**

 **Divisi perang (Roronoa zoro)**

 **Bounty:$1 milyar berry**

 **Buah iblis: -**

 **Type: -**

 **Kekuatan: Santoryuu dan Duo haki (observasi haki n defend haki)**

 **Kelemahan:Sering nyasar apabila jalan sendirian**

 **Pasangan:Nico Robin**

 **Navigator(Nami)**

 **Bounty:$ 300 juta berry**

 **Buah iblis: -**

 **Type: -**

 **Kekuatan:Thunder bolt tempo,Rain tempo,heat egg,Weather egg/ball**

 **Kelemahan:serangan jarak dekat**

 **Pasangan:Sanji**

 **Koki(Vinsmoke sanji)**

 **Bounty:$ 700 juta berry**

 **Buah iblis: -**

 **Type: -**

 **Kekuatan:(saya kurang tau tapi nanti saya coba cari tahu) observasi haki**

 **Kelemahan:Wanita**

 **Pasangan:Nami**

 **Penemabak jitu (ussop/god ussop)**

 **Bounty:$ 500 juta berry**

 **Buah iblis:Fast Fast Fruit**

 **Type:Logia**

 **Kekuatan (New):Lighting arrow,Thousand Lightning,etc dan observasi haki**

 **Kelemahan: -**

 **Pasangan:-**

 **Dokter(Tony Tony chopper)**

 **Bounty:$ 100 Ribu berry**

 **Buah iblis:Hito Hito no mi**

 **Type:Zoan Type Manusia**

 **Kekuatan:Horn point, Arm point, kung fu point, Brain point, dan rumble ball**

 **Kelemahan:Penakut tapi kalau udah bertarung lain cerita**

 **Pasangan:salah satu penduduk pulau zou**

 **Tukang kapal (franky)**

 **Bounty:$ 400 juta berry**

 **Buah iblis: -**

 **Type: -**

 **Kekuatan:Franky missile,Fresh fire,coup de vent,etc**

 **Kelemahan:Serangan dari belakang/Main bokong**

 **Pasangan: -**

 **Arkeolog(Nico Robin)**

 **Bounty:$ 300 juta berry**

 **Buah iblis:Hana Hana no mi**

 **Type:Paramecia**

 **Kekuatan:seis flure,dos flure,Mil flure dan Defend haki**

 **Kelemahan:jika bagian tubuh yang dimunculkan terkena serangan akan berdampak pada tubuh pengguna**

 **Pasangan:Roronoa zoro**

 **Pemain music (Brook)**

 **Bounty:$ 200 juta berry**

 **Buah iblis:yomi yomi no mi**

 **Type:Paramecia**

 **Kekuatan:Hanauta sancho:yahazu giri,ghost walk,etc**

 **Kelemahan:tubuh pungguna tidah boleh hancur lebur**

 **Pasangan:-**

 **please leave**

R

i

v

i

e

w

e


End file.
